C'était La Dernière Fois
by Lima's Angel
Summary: TRADUCTION de That Was The Last Time de JustCallMeObsessed. Après que Kurt ai été impliqué dans un accident de voiture Blaine ce retrouve seul avec le cœur brisé. Une semaine après la mort de Kurt, Blaine est roulé en boule dans leurs appartement, portant la veste de Kurt alors qu'il revit chaque détails de leur dernier jour ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**C'était la dernière fois..**

_Salut tout le monde, ceci est un one shot. L'histoire est complète. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait quelque chose comme ça. Cette histoire est simplement quelque chose de différent (a one off), je ne sais pas si j'écrirai quelque chose comme ça dans le futur, vous devrez juste attendre et voir._

_C'est une histoire triste alors vous allez peut-être pleurer, peut-être pas. C'est une histoire plutôt émotionnelle et quelque chose à quoi je peux me rattacher._

_Écrire est un moyen de faire sortir vos émotions et de vous aider à vous sentir mieux. C'est pourquoi vous avez ça. J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie il y a quelque semaine dans un accident de voiture. Je sais que j'ai seulement 18 ans et que j'ai le reste de ma vie devant moi mais je n'en avais pas l'impression. Je me sens mieux maintenant, aussi bien que je puisse le considérer._

_Quand j'ai découvert que je me sentais comme Blaine dans l'histoire. C'est dur d'écrire les émotions que je ressentais alors j'espère que ce que j'ai écrit pourra au moins me donner quelques idées sur les émotions qui m'accaparent._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez de lire l'histoire. Les reviews seront grandement appréciées. Merci._

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Glee._

* * *

**Mercredi 14 Mars**

**22:53**

Blaine était enfoncé dans le sofa portant le pyjama de Kurt, du papier froissé sur ses cuisses pendant que sa main serait fort l'alliance de Kurt qui pendait maintenant sur une chaîne autour de son cou, la vidéo de leur mariage jouait en arrière plan.

Ça faisait une semaine que Kurt lui avait été enlevé par un conducteur de taxi drogué qui avait grillé un feu rouge à 21:43 dans Times Square. Seulement 7 jours, 1 heure et dix minutes depuis que sa raison de vivre lui avait été violemment retirée.

Il était assis sur le sofa, des larmes coulant sur son visage, fixant les images mouvantes du jour de leur mariage en repensant à leur tout dernier jour.

* * *

**Mercredi 7 Mars.**

**6:18**

Blaine sentit un baiser contre sa tempe pendant qu'il commençait lentement à se réveiller, il tira le corps entre ses bras plus près et soupira de contentement.

"Blaine, on doit se réveiller. On a un rendez vous à 9 heures et j'ai tellement de travail à faire" dit Kurt, sa tête posée sur le torse nu de Blaine.

"Enco'cinq minutes" marmonna t-il, se renfonçant dans leur matelas. Il entendit le rire de Kurt et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il sentit Kurt s'éloigner et se lever du lit, sa main fit un geste 'd'attrapage' en même temps qu'il laissa sortir un grognement énervé. "Kuurtt, tu vas où!" avant de frapper ses mains de manière coquine sur le matelas de chaque côté de son corps.

"Je me prépare pour le boulot même si ton fainéant de cul ne le veut pas. J'ai un show dans trois jours et les designs doivent être finis. Si tu veux louper ton rendez-vous c'est ton choix." dit Kurt en marchant vers leur penderie et en commençant à sortir ses vêtements de travail, les plaçant sur le lit avant de commencer à se changer.

Blaine se tourna sur le côté, il avait quelque réponses pleines d'esprits mais fut distrait en regardant son mari se préparer pour le travail. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le torse parfaitement formé de Kurt, les douces montées et retombées de son ventre provoquées par sa respiration , les muscles de ses bras pendant qu'il mettait son jean slim noir. Kurt remarqua qu'il le regardait et sourit et il commença à boutonner sa chemise rouge à manches longues très lentement et de manière séduisante.

"Tu sais, si tu veux être séduisant, tu es supposé défaire les boutons, pas les attacher" dit-il moqueur. Kurt sortit juste sa langue et commença à chercher sa petite cravate noire à rayures blanches. Ses yeux continuèrent de s'attarder sur les formes de son mari quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une marque dans le cou de Kurt qui était vraiment très visible au dessus du col de sa chemise. Il essaya de retenir son rire mais trop tard, Kurt le regarda confus avant de comprendre ce que le regard dans les yeux de Blaine voulait dire.

"Quoi ?" Demanda doucement Kurt , "Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait cette fois Anderson ?" dit Kurt plus comme une constatation qu'une question pendant qu'il marchait vers le miroir pour commencer à se coiffer. "Blaine!" cria-t-il "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? J'ai une réunion avec les directeurs du défilé demain et ne me mords pas la où quelqu'un pourrait le voir, alors toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Kurt se retourna pour lui lancer un regard méchant, ses mains sur ses hanches pendant qu'il ne faisait que le fixer.

"Je- Je," essaya-t-il de dire mais il ne pouvait pas entre tous ses éclats de rires. "Je... J'ai juste, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher" réussit-il à dire après environ cinq minutes.

Kurt secoua juste la tête et commença à marmonner a propos du fait de devoir acheter du fond de teint pour la prochaine fois. Blaine ne put retenir le sourire qui apparut sur son visage à l'utilisation des mots 'prochaine fois.' Il était hors du lit maintenant et se dirigeait dans leur penderie à la recherche de son costume, il passa derrière Kurt et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de prendre son costume noir préféré , ou noir charbon comme dirait Kurt.

Kurt erra dans la cuisine, allumant la radio pendant qu'il allait faire leur petit déjeuner, mais plus important, le café. Une fois habillé Blaine se mit devant la commode pour commencer à se coiffer quand il remarqua l'énorme bleu sur son cou, enfin juste au dessus de la ligne de son col. Il grogna intérieurement même s'il aimait la vue de celui-ci puisqu'il lui évoquait des flash-backs de la veille et de comment il l'avait eu . Il finit de se coiffer avant de marcher dans la cuisine de leur appartement à deux pièces et vers Kurt.

"Kurt, tu te plains que je te morde où tout le monde peut le voir, comment je suis supposer cacher ça!" Dit-il, se tenant derrière lui et pointant le bleu du doigt, attendant que Kurt se retourne. Il pouvait imaginer le sourire sur son visage, et quand Kurt se retourna il ne fut pas mécontent.

"Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu pourrais regarder ça ?" Dit Kurt avec son ton le plus froid en marchant vers la bouilloire, finissant leur café "ça va être difficile à cacher."

Blaine se moqua "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point les gars vont m'emmerder pour ça ?" dit-il en rigolant et il s'approcha pour enrouer ses bras autour de Kurt. "Ils vont me faire chier pendant des semaines !"

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas une honte ?" dit Kurt en se retournant, reposant son dos contre le comptoir en donnant son café à Blaine, un sourire sur son visage pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée du sien.

Le plus grand des sourires apparut sur le visage de Blaine, Kurt le regardait avec un sourire endormi sur son visage et Blaine secoua juste la tête, lui souriant en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Une fois que Blaine eut fini son café il alla dans le placard et sortit deux sets de tables et des couverts avant de mettre la table pour son petit déjeuner avec Kurt. Pendant que Kurt sortait le lait et les céréales, il remit la bouilloire à sa place, mit quelques toasts dans le grille-pain et attrapa deux verres et du jus avant de les mettre sur la table.

"Bébé, combien de toasts tu veux ce matin, un ou deux ?" demanda Blaine en retournant vers la bouilloire pour refaire du café.

"Umm, oh, bonne question," dit Kurt ayant l'air hésitant pendant qu'il prenait deux bols et deux assiettes dans le placard "Juste un s'il te plaît."

"Okay" dit-il en sortant les deux toasts du grille-pain, il mit une fine couche de beurre sain de Kurt dessus avant de les mettre sur une assiette. "Beaucoup de boulot à faire aujourd'hui ?" dit-il en léchant ses doigts avant de mettre l'assiette sur la table.

"Umm, une bonne quantité. Je suis supposé rencontrer Deanna pour une revue du matériel à onze heures et demi alors ça m'enlève une heure de ma journée" dit-il en emmenant les bols, sa boite de Muesli , la boite de Coco Pop's de Blaine et en les posant sur la table avant de prendre une chaise. "Tout les designs seront finis dès ce soir, alors je ne rentrerai pas tard ce soir."

"C'est génial" dit Blaine en finissant de faire leurs cafés et de placeré celui de Kurt devant lui avant de prendre la chaise en face de Kurt. "Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit, tu rentres tard et ensuite tu ne dors pas vraiment beaucoup" dit-il, d'une voix inquiète.

"Blaine, je vais bien. Tu sais je prends soin de moi". Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle il rigola, rendant Blaine confus. "Et pour ce qui est de mon manque de sommeil, je crois que tu es la raison de pourquoi je ne dors pas," dit il aguicheur en prenant une bouchée de son toast. "En plus, ça ne m'embête pas de ne pas dormir quand j'ai l'occasion de faire ça." Kurt fit un clin d'œil pendant que son pied caressait l'intérieur de la jambe de Blaine sous la table.

Blaine sourit en secouant la tête, le rouge atteignant ses joues. Ça l'impressionnait comment après 12 ans Kurt pouvait toujours le faire rougir quand il agissait comme ça. Quand le pied de Kurt mit un peu de pression sur son aine il fit un drôle de bruit et se recula un peu.

"Kurt" cria-t-il à moitié d'une voie aiguë. "Arrête ça, j'essaye de finir mon petit déjeuner. Et comme il n'y a aucune chance que je t'arrache ce jean slim et que je te fasse plaisir, je pense que je peux me passer de tout cette taquinerie." la voix de Blaine était un peu aiguë pendant qu'il essayait de contrôler la chaleur dans son ventre mais elle devint rauque et aguicheuse vers la fin.

Il mordit un morceau de son toast avant de lever les yeux vers Kurt, qui avait maintenant une rougeur sur son visage pendant qu'il se concentrait pour mettre du lait dans le bol. Blaine savait que l'expression sur son visage signifiait qu'il essayait d'empêcher son esprit de divaguer.

"Alors," dit Kurt un petit moment après, "Est-ce que tu vas voir Matt aujourd'hui pour cette affaire de garde, oh mon Dieu, quel est son nom !" Dit-il en mettant sa tête entre ses mains, Blaine aurait répondu mais il avait la bouche pleine de coco pops. "Oh les Davidsons ! La femme qui joue dans tous ces films. Ouais, comment est-ce que ça ce passe ?"

"C'est stressant et frustrant parce que tout doit rester tellement discret, on peut juste aller chez les gens et les compagnies qui sont sur la liste autorisée et c'est juste tellement frustrant."

"Aww bébé, tu travailles dans une firme de lois très haut placé. Ta compagnie a traité avec des gens comme Jennifer Aniston et Brad Pitt" dit Kurt une fois qu'il eut fini sa dernière cuillère de céréales.

"Ouais je sais, c'est juste énervant" dit-il en soupirant dans sa tasse de café. Il regarda Kurt pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée de son café et retirait les miettes de ses cuisses. Blaine voulait parler de quelque chose à Kurt depuis un moment maintenant et pour certaines raisons, maintenant semblait être le bon moment.

"Kurt, j'étais en train de penser, on est ensemble depuis 12 ans maintenant" Blaine regarda Kurt et vit quand les yeux interrogatifs de Kurt le regardèrent. "Je suis bien installé dans mon boulot et tu es bien posé avec ta compagnie de mode." Kurt acquiesça de la tête, ses yeux se rétrécissant de confusion, se demandant où cette conversation les emmenait. "J'ai, est-ce que tu, on pourrait, umm-"

"Est-ce que ça va Blaine ?" demanda Kurt sa voix révélant sa préoccupation.

Blaine le regarda, sourit un peu avant de débiter d'une traite, "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de fonder une famille ?" Blaine regarda attentivement Kurt, son visage était blanc, ne montrant aucun signe d'émotion. Il commençait à paniquer, mais quand il vit un sourire se balader sur ses lèvres. Il soupira silencieusement de soulagement. « Fonder une famille ? » demanda Kurt , son ton était mesuré mais quand même surexcité.

"Eh bien , oui," dit Blaine en rougissant, posant sa tasse de café et bougeant pour se pencher en avant vers Kurt, prenant ses mains qui reposait sur ses cuisses. "C'est quelque chose à laquelle je pense depuis un moment maintenant , je pense qu'on est prêts."

"Oh Blaine!" dit Kurt en sautant hors de sa chaise entrainant Blaine avec lui avant de lui sauter dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille, le serrant fort. "J'aimerais vraiment fonder une famille avec toi Blaine, je n'aimerais rien de plus que de fonder une famille ensemble." Il se recula avant de recouvrir son visage de petits bisous ce qui fit rigoler Blaine .

"Vraiment ?" il semblait un peu sans souffle, ce n'était pas surprenant en considérant que son cœur battait fort et il pouvait sentir ses mains suer pendant qu'il serrait son mari fort contre son torse .

Kurt se laissa retomber sur le sol en le regardant un peu incrédule. "Vraiment ? Oh Blaine," dit Kurt doucement, bougeant ses mains pour prendre le visage de Blaine en coupe, "bien sûr que je veux fonder une famille avec toi. J'ai toujours voulu être un Papa à tes côtés. Tu sera un Papa fantastique" dit-il en souriant.

"Tu penses ?" demanda Blaine , sa voix douce et fragile.

"Blaine, tu seras un Papa formidable," sa voix était pleine de conviction pendant qu'il lui souriait. Blaine sourit simplement en retour.

Les deux se regardèrent pendant un moment, leurs yeux brillant d'émotion pendant que les deux hommes pensaient au fait de fonder une famille. Blaine fit un rapide bisou à Kurt avant de bouger pour empiler la vaisselle et de la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

"Alors," dit Kurt en prenant les boites de céréales et en faisant son chemin vers le placard. "Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer le processus pour devenir Papa. Est-ce que tu veux adopter ou utiliser une mère porteuse ou-"

Kurt fut interrompu par le bruit de son téléphone portable sonnant dans la pièce de devant, "Allô ?" dit Kurt dans le micro en entrant dans la deuxième pièce, c'était une grande salle alors ils l'utilisaient comme bureau commun.

Blaine utilisa ce temps tout seul pour vraiment penser en débarrassant la table . Lui et Kurt venaient juste de décider de fonder une famille. Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ce sourire de son visage ni les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, mais il allait être un papa. Il allait avoir une famille et il ne pouvait déjà plus attendre.

Kurt rentra dans la salle en soupirant, "Une réunion d'urgence à été annoncée, quelque chose à voir avec les designs. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir quitter cette conversation" dit-il en marchant vers Blaine pour se tenir devant lui et il vit le visage en face de lui faire la moue.

"Ça va, on pourra en parler demain. On a l'éternité n'est-ce pas ?" dit Blaine en souriant et en prenant la main de Kurt entre les siennes.

"L'éternité" Kurt sourit.

"Maintenant pars et va te préparer, tu ne veux pas être en retard" dit-il avant de pousser doucement Kurt vers son bureau où son sac de travail et ses designs devaient se trouver.

"Okay, bien. Demain,on pourra en parler toute la journée. Promis ?" dit Kurt . Sa voix triste et désireuse.

Blaine sourit, "Promis."

Kurt acquiesça et sourit avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le bureau. Blaine le regarda pendant un moment avant de se diriger vers le sofa, il s'assit au milieu de celui-ci et prit un des nombreux dossiers éparpillés sur la table basse .

Blaine était assis sur le sofa, lisant un de ses 'très importants' dossiers pendant que Kurt fouillait dans les designs dans leur bureau. " Bordel, 'comment est-ce que je peux garder le chat une fois que nous serons divorcés ?' peut-être un dossier très important ! Oh c'est vrai, c'est un dossier de politique ! J'imagine!" se moqua-t-il fortement tremblant de désapprobation. "C'est des cas comme ça qui me font oublier pourquoi je voulais être un foutu avocat !" Il ne parlait pas à Kurt, simplement à lui-même, c'était ce qu'il faisait presque chaque matin.

"Contre qui es-tu en colère maintenant ?" dit malicieusement Kurt en rentrant dans la salle à vivre en portant son sac et en le posant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Ce cas, il a été décrit comme 'Très Important' et tout ce que c'est, c'est une quelconque politicienne célèbre qui veut garder leur chat après qu'elle ait divorcé de son mari! Comment est-ce que ça peut être important bordel!" sa voix accélérait avec la colère qu'il ressentait.

"Oh bébé," dit Kurt en le regardant gentiment, "tu ne veux pas te mettre dans une tonne de travail, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Et si on pense à fonder une famille..." Kurt le regarda, un triste sourire sur son visage.

Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupire de frustration "Tu as raison. Désolé,ça me prend juste la tête." Son attention retourna vers le dossier pendant qu'il secouait la tête de manière incrédule en continuant de le lire.

"Ça va, respire juste." dit Kurt en commençant à mettre encore quelques designs dans son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule et de prendre son café à emporter.

"Bien, j'ai tout. Je pense.." dit-il en touchant ses poches.

"Portable?" dit Blaine , sa voix douce en disant les mêmes choses que chaque matin vu leur routine. Il continua en regardant dans son dossier.

"J'ai." dit Kurt en touchant sa poche de jeans.

"iPad?"

"J'ai." dit-il en regardant dans son sac pour voir si la pochette d'iPad que Blaine lui avait acheté, un des nombreux cadeaux faits pendant ces 12 ans,y était.

"Clés?" dit Blaine en tournant une page, d'un ton entendu et un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

"J'- Merde. Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes clés ?" Dit-il en fouillant franchement dans ses poches de manteau.

"Ici" dit Blaine, les tenant , ses yeux toujours sur le dossier. "Tu vois pourquoi tu devrais acheter un petit porte-clés ? C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine" dit-il pour le taquiner en secouant la tête, puis levant le visage vers Kurt pendant qu'il venait vers lui pour prendre les clés.

"Oui okay, on pourra aller en acheter un ce week-end." Sa voix avait l'air contrariée ce qui fit sourire Blaine .

Kurt se baissa pour lui donner un court baiser, il laissa tomber le dossier sur ses cuisses, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Kurt, approfondissant le baiser. Il savait que Kurt serait un peu énervé et il sourit quand il sentit la main de Kurt sur sa joue, le froid des clés se posant contre sa joue. Il se recula en souriant un peu à court de souffle. Kurt fit de même en lissant sa veste.

"N'oublie-pas qu'on a rendez-vous avec Rach et Finn pour le repas" dit Kurt en retournant vers le comptoir revérifiant s'il avait bien tout.

"Oh, pour cette surprise qu'elle doit nous révéler ? Je déteste les surprises" grogna t-il en reprenant son dossier.

"Ouais, je ne m'en inquiéterais pas. Elle a probablement eu un rôle sur Brodway." Kurt remit son sac sur son épaule et prit son café, "Rappelle-toi de me retrouver à 12:40 au stand de café et on ira au restaurant ensemble." Kurt se pencha et lui fit un rapide baiser, mais se recula rapidement pour éviter de répéter la fois d'avant .

"Oui, oui je serai là. 12:40." Blaine sourit, avant de se lever pour l'embrasser rapidement . "Je t'aime."

Kurt posa sa main sur sa joue et sourit, "Je t'aime aussi." Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta et cria "Pour Toujours et à Jamais" avant de fermer la porte.

Blaine sourit et murmura 'Pour Toujours et à Jamais' pour lui même avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table, sachant que Kurt faisait toujours une scène quand il faisait ça, avant de retourner à son dossier une nouvelle fois.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se réveillaient ensemble, la dernière fois qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

C'était leur dernière matinée.

* * *

**10:36am**

Normalement Kurt et Blaine s'envoyaient des petits textos pendant la matinée mais vu que Kurt avait une réunion d'urgence et que Blaine avait son briefing mensuel ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'occasion de s'envoyer des messages.

Blaine en envoya un avant son briefing et son rendez-vous avec un de ses clients.

"Les garçons m'ont charrié toute la matinée. Je te déteste -_-"

Il sourit en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, espérant que Kurt ne stressait pas trop.

Au milieu de son rendez-vous Blaine vit son téléphone s'allumer et la photo de Kurt apparaître sur l'écran. Pour autant qu'il ait souhaiter juste le prendre et lire le message il devait parler de choses avec son client. Il soupira en prenant son portable et le mit dans sa poche pour se concentrer sur son client.

Au moment où le dit client eut quitter le bureau le portable de Blaine fut sorti et un sourire apparut sur son visage en tapant rapidement une réponse.

"Haha! C'est la même chose ici ! Il s'avère que le bleu est encore pire qu'il n'en a l'air! Le bleu s'est complètement affiché maintenant. Tu es tellement méchant! -_- Je te vois dans pas longtemps, je suis impatient. :) xx"

"HAHA! Tu devras me montrer plus part ;) Je sais plus qu'une heure avant l'heure du déjeuner. :) x"

Il remit son portable dans sa poche, prit quelques dossiers sur son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Matt pour lui parler du cas de la garde sur lequel ils travaillaient.

* * *

**12:30pm**

Blaine soupira en prenant son manteau sur le dos de sa chaise, remit son portefeuille dans sa poche et prit son téléphone dans son bureau. Leur dossier de garde, à lui et Matt se trouva être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il soupira encore, sachant que c'était toujours difficile quand on travaillait avec des clients célèbres. Tout le monde devait faire dix fois plus attention.

Il débloqua son téléphone et décida de laisser ses soucis au travail, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et il pouvait voir Kurt, bien sûr le déjeuner avec Finn et Rachel allait être cool, ils ne les avaient pas vus depuis qu'ils étaient allés à la représentation de Rachel sur Broadway quelques semaines auparavant, il voulait juste voir Kurt plus souvent. Un nouveau message, il sourit en voyant le nom de Kurt s'afficher sur l'écran.

"Wow, vous êtes effronté Mr Anderson hein ? ;) N'oublie pas le stand de café dans 20 minutes :D xx"

"Tu oublies quelque chose, tu es toi aussi un Anderson. :P Depuis presque 3 ans maintenant. :) Je quitte le bureau maintenant :D xx"

Il allait remettre son téléphone dans sa poche quand la sonnerie de Sms résonna, un regard rapide à l'écran et le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit considérablement.

" En fait, légalement je suis Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Le fait que je m'appelle moi même Kurt Anderson ne veut rien dire ;) Je te vois. xx"

Blaine leva les yeux de son téléphone et regarda vers le stand de café, Kurt s'y trouvait avec deux tasses de café dans les mains. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et marcha vite avec lui pendant que Kurt se rapprochait de lui.

"Café ?" demanda Kurt en lui tendant une tasse de café bouillant.

"Oui s'il te plaît, tu est mon sauveur! Je n'en ai pas eu depuis ce matin!" dit-il en prenant une gorgée du liquide bouillant. Un fois qu'il eut fini de la boire il souri à Kurt, "Salut," dit-il en lui donnant un bref baiser, "Comment était ta matinée ?"

Kurt lui sourit en crochetant leurs bras ensemble pendant qu'ils commençaient leur chemin à travers le parc pour rejoindre Finn and Rachel à 13 heures.

"Ça n'a pas été trop mal je suppose, ça a été vraiment chargé mais mes designs sont presque finis. Je devrait être à la maison tôt ce soir. Et toi ta matinée ?"

"Toi, rentrer tôt ? Alors aux environs de minuit ?" dit Blaine le taquinant et le poussant gentiment avec son épaule.

"Haha, très drôle. Non aux environs de cinq heures et demi en fait" il avait l'air ravi en poussant Blaine de l'épaule en retour.

"Wow" dit-il en ayant l'air vraiment choqué ce qui fit rire Kurt . "Cinq heures et demi, c'est vraiment tôt."

"Je sais, alors, tu dois prévoir une soirée géniale. J'attends de toi que tu fasses à manger et que tu m'achètes des roses, que tu fasses une playlist et tout pour cette occasion spéciale."

"Oh, vraiment?" dit Blaine en rigolant, "Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?" dit-il en s'arrêtant et se retournant pour faire face à Kurt.

Kurt s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire sur son visage et cet éclat dans ses yeux.

"Oui tu dois le faire, et parce que tu m'aimes.

"Oh, Je t'aime, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Dit-il, un sourire dans sa voix pendant qu'il se rapprochait légérement, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Kurt.

"Parce que,..." dit Kurt , avançant d'un pas alors son corps se retrouvait contre celui de Kurt.

Kurt fit bouger sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et monta lentement sa main libre sur sa taille et sous sa veste de costume, jouant avec un des boutons autour de sa taille. Blaine pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues et ce sentiment serrer son abdomen en pensant à ce que Kurt faisait, il sentit la main de Kurt contre la peau nue de son torse et ses yeux se fermèrent sans sa permission, sa respiration commençant à devenir dure.

".. Je suis le seul à qui tu laisses te faire ça" dit Kurt sa voix obscure et menaçante pendant qu'il commençait à rattacher les boutons de Blaine.

Pour les passants Kurt et Blaine avaient juste l'air d'avoir une conversation privée, personne ne savait que Blaine ne pouvait presque pas avoir une pensée cohérente et essayait vraiment fort de penser à tout autre chose comme des bébés ou des chiots, tout pour faire passer ce sentiment de chaleur.

"Je t'aime" murmura Blaine, appuyant son front contre celui de Kurt pendant que sa respiration se ralentissait et que ses pensées revenaient.

"Je sais, je t'aime aussi." dit Kurt , son ton criant toujours victoire

Blaine se recula un peu, avant de ce rapprocher de nouveau et de doucement embrasser Kurt, le baiser devint vite passionné pendant que sa main libre prenait le visage de Kurt en coupe, pendant que la main libre de Kurt reposait sur son torse. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne remarquaient les regards de dégoût que leur lançait une femme passant par là avec son chien, ou le cycliste avec son fils. Pour le moment, les deux étaient juste enveloppés dans le sentiment de passion et de désir avec la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Kurt se recula, un petit sourire de victoire mais aimant sur son visage, Blaine sourit en retour avant de prendre sa main et il continuèrent leur marche vers le restaurant, leur yeux regardant toujours l'autre.

"Alors, ce so-" commença Blaine mais il fut interrompu par leurs noms appelés à distance.

"Kurt, Blaine!" cria Finn depuis l'entrée proche du restaurant où ils allaient manger, pendant qu'une petite Rachel faisait frénétiquement signe d'une main en tenant celle de Finn de l'autre.

Il levèrent les yeux vers l'heureux couple et ils firent signe avec leurs mains qui tenaient le café. Ils firent leur chemin vers la paire dans un silence content, une fois qu'ils furent assez près, Rachel lâcha la main de Finn et commença à courir vers eux. Blaine glissa sa main hors de celle de Kurt et attrapa rapidement sa tasse de café, lui donnant du temps avant que Rachel ne se jette complètement sur lui.

"Kurt!" cria t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Blaine grimaça au son que Kurt fit mais sourit en voyant qu'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, il se dirigea ensuite vers Finn et lui fit un câlin qui était un peu bizarre dû au fait qu'il tenait deux tasses de café.

Ils eurent une conversation sur le boulot de Finn et une bref mention du dernier match des Buckeyes en attendant que Kurt et Rachel se disent les dernières nouvelles. Ils se parlaient tous les jours au téléphone au moins deux fois , alors Blaine n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il y avait de nouveau à se raconter, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines et il savait à quel point elle manquait à Kurt , à y penser Rachel lui manquait aussi. Il se retourna et sourit en les voyant marcher vers eux, Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et sourit avant que son attention ne retourne sur Rachel.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les quatre ensemble Kurt prit les deux tasses de café de ses mains, finit le sien et jeta les tasses vide dans la poubelle pendant que c'était le tour de Blaine d'être câliné à mort par Rachel. C'était complètement inattendu, elle se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et serrant fort, il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la tint, essayant d'enlever un peu de son poids qui forçait sur son cou. Il l'entendit murmurer "Tu m'as manqué," et sourit.

Il regarda Finn et Kurt qui rigolaient tous les deux au sujet de quelque chose et regarda dans leur direction, "Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rach," dit-il en rigolant "Ça fait trop longtemps."

Après qu'ils se furent tous échangé des câlins et des bonjours ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et on leur donna un traitement spécial, privé dû au succès grandissant de Rachel.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris leurs places, Finn et Rachel leur racontèrent leurs deux semaines de vacances en Angleterre, à Londres. La soirée de clôture du spectacle sur scène de Rachel et les critiques qui l'avaient contactée personnellement et l'avait complimentée sur son travail. Comment Finn gérait les nouveaux contrats pour Record Label, il travaillait comme producteur musical et faisait aussi tourner la compagnie, ils venaient juste de signer un contrat avec Rihanna.

Blaine écoutait attentivement en entendant comme la vie de sa belle sœur et son beau-frère se déroulait. Il était content que tout aille bien pour eux, après leurs haut et bas en Ohio, ils le méritaient. Kurt intervenait avec des commentaires et des petits cris ici et là, montrant son enthousiasme mais il écoutait surtout pendant qu'il prenait leur déjeuner.

"Bien." dit Rachel pendant que la serveuse emportait leur assiette vide. Elle eut à la fois son attention et celle de Kurt instantanément. "On vous a demandé de nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner pour une raison et cette raison est.." Rachel laissa sa phrase en suspens pour créer un effet de surprise.

"Elle a eu une offre pour un film !" cria presque Finn avec excitation.

"Finn !" hurla Rachel puisque qu'il venait juste de gâcher le moment. Finn haussa juste les épaules et sourit.

"Quoi?" dit Kurt choqué et incrédule, pendant que Blaine regardait juste sans y croire.

"Ouais, un directeur de casting pour une comédie romantique était à mon spectacle hier soir, il m'a rencontrée après et m'a offert le job. Le tournage commence le mois prochain," sa voix monta d'un octave dû à son excitation.

"Wow, Rachel. Wow" fut tout ce que Blaine réussit à dire.

"Rachel, c'est génial. Je suis si fier de toi." dit Kurt en tendant sa main pour saisir la sienne qui reposait sur la table.

"Merci," Dit-elle en souriant "Je ne peux pas y croire."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne raison pour faire la fête," dit-il en prenant sa tasse de café, "Vendredi soir, on fait la fête. Bien habillés, on sort dans un restaurant chic et on va boire après ça. Qui est pour ?" dit Blaine en souriant, son ton tremblant d'excitation.

"Ça à l'air génial ! Attends, est-ce que je vais devoir porter un costume ?" demanda Finn stupéfait ce qui fit rire toute la table.

Les conversations qui suivirent furent sur qui prendrait quoi pour le dessert, Finn choisit de prendre une part de cheesecake au citron, Rachel choisit un sundae au caramel. Kurt mit plus longtemps à choisir mais décida finalement de prendre une salade de fruit avec un yaourt grec et Blaine choisit une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

"Alors, quoi de neuf de votre côté ? Comment va la vie ?" leur demanda Rachel juste après que la serveuse soit partie avec leurs commandes de dessert.

Kurt et Blaine partagèrent un regard, se demandant s'ils devraient les informer de leurs discussion de ce matin et Blaine acquiesça légèrement. Rachel regarda entre eux et sut que quelque chose se tramait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda t-elle impatiemment.

Il y eut une pause pendant que la serveuse apportait leurs desserts, tout le monde un peu choqué à quel point leurs desserts avaient été emmenés rapidement.

Kurt prit la main libre de Blaine qui était posée sur la table et lui sourit avant de regarder Finn et Rachel. "Moi et Blaine avons décidé de fonder une famille!" cria à moitié Kurt alors qu'il pouvait à peine contrôler son excitation.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Kurt dire ces mots à voix haute, ça les faisaient juste sembler encore plus réels.

"Quo-" fut tout ce que Rachel réussit à dire avant de se retrouver soudainement sans voix.

"Oh mon Dieu les mecs c'est génial !" dit Finn, "Félicitations les mecs je suis tellement heureux pour vous !" Il leva sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"Je vais, je vais devenir une tata ?" demanda Rachel , sa voix douce et presque essoufflée. Blaine acquiesça tout comme Kurt et soudainement Rachel se jeta sur Blaine alors qu'une seule larme tombait sur sa joue. Il était un peu choqué pendant qu'il posait une main dans son dos.

"Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous" murmura t-elle dans son cou en reniflant et se reculant, reprenant sa chaise en se penchant vers Finn et essuyant ses yeux.

"Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Vous méritez ça" dit-elle en souriant.

Blaine regarda Kurt qui le regardait, un sourire sur son visage et des larmes dans ses yeux . Rachel dit que Blaine savait qu'il avait l'air pareil. Il se rapprocha de Kurt, collant leurs fronts ensemble et souriant.

"Alors quand est-ce que ça va arriver ?" demanda Rachel en prenant une bouchée de son sundae.

"Eh bien" dit Blaine après avoir fini sa bouchée de gâteau, "Je lui ai seulement demandé ce matin et on va regarder tout ça ce week-end" il prit une autre bouchée aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, "C'est tellement bon marmonna t-il, tu dois goûter ça Kurt." Il en prit un petit bout sur sa fourchette et la pointa en direction de Kurt, il commença à protester mais l'air de chien battu que Blaine lui faisait fit fondre son cœur et il dut accepter. "Mmm, wow c'est un bon gâteau."

"Tu en a sur le visage," dit Blaine en souriant. Kurt essuya son visage avec sa main mais le loupa, alors Blaine se rapprocha et enleva la miette avec son pouce "et voilà" dit il en souriant.

"Wow, vous êtes vraiment adorables vous deux" remarqua simplement Rachel les faisant tous les deux rougir.

La serveuse revint ensuite pour prendre leurs assiettes et leur donner l'addition, Blaine allait donner sa carte mais Rachel insista pour les inviter .Ils auraient contester mais ils connaissaient Rachel et pensaient que ce serait mieux de ne pas le faire.

Après quelques trucs furent dit sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la fin de la semaine et autre. Ils sortirent du restaurant, les deux couples main dans la main. Il restèrent devant l'entrée pour se dire au revoir.

"Ugh, c'était tellement bien de vous revoir, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps" dit-elle en venant vers eux et les prenant dans ses bras au même moment.

"Ouais," dit Blaine en souriant, "On devrait faire de ça un truc mensuel ou un truc dans le genre."

"Définitivement, une fois par mois" confirma Finn en s'avançant pour faire un câlin aux deux garçons.

"C'était vraiment cool de vous voir tous les deux mais on doit vraiment y aller," dit Kurt en regardant sa montre "Je suis déjà un peu en retard."

"Bien," dit Finn en passant son bras autour de la taille de Rachel. "On ne va pas te rendre encore plus en retard. Prenez soin de vous les gars et on se verra vendredi. 19:30, chez nous ?"

"19:30, chez vous." répéta Blaine en leur souriant à tous les deux.

"Je vous aime vous deux." dit Rachel en faisant signe de la main partant avec Finn à ses côtés.

"On vous aime aussi" dit Kurt en se penchant vers Blaine. "Cette fille m'a tellement manqué" dit-il en faisant demi tour pour retourner au stand de café.

"Je sais mon cœur, mais on va commencer à se voir plus régulièrement . La vie a juste été très chargée avec le nouveau spectacle, les nouveautés dans le label d'enregistrement de Finn et ton défilé de mode." dit Blaine pendant qu'ils marchaient lentement à travers le parc.

"Ouais je sais," dit faiblement Kurt. "J'espère juste que ce ne soit pas le cas parfois."

"Moi aussi" dit Blaine en serrant la main de Kurt et le tirant plus près de lui.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre, pensant tous les deux à la vie et à comment un enfant allait s'y intégrer.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le stand de café ils s'arrêtèrent et achetèrent une nouvelle tasse de café avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

"Ne stresse pas trop bébé, rappelle-toi que tu dois prendre soin de toi si tu deviens un Papa," dit malicieusement Blaine en poussant gentiment Kurt à ses côtés pour jouer.

"Ouais okay. J'essayerai," il regarda sa montre "bon chéri, je doit y aller, je vais être en retard sinon." il se pencha en avant pour donner un rapide baiser à Blaine avant de doucement commencer à s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

"Okay, okay, va, va designer" dit-il en souriant et en le lançant sur son chemin en le poussant de la main.

"Je serai à la maison tôt, rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit" dit-il malicieusement et il fit un clin d'œil en marchant à reculons "Je t'aime Blaine."

Blaine sourit. "Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours et à jamais. Maintenant casse-toi d'ici avant d'être vraiment en retard."

Kurt rigola "pour toujours et à jamais ." Il envoya un bisou à Blaine et un rapide sourire en lui faisant au revoir de la main pendant qu'il se retournait et se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Blaine regarda son mari s'éloigner et traverser la rue. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait pour retourner à son bureau, son esprit pensant à quel moyen pourrait rendre la soirée spéciale aussi bien qu'il pensait à devenir un Papa, à lui et Kurt devenant une famille plus grande que deux personnes.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé son mari, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses traits délicats, vu son sourire, cet éclat dans ses yeux. C'était le dernier moment qu'il passerait jamais avec Kurt.

* * *

**16:37**

Blaine était assis dans son bureau regardant son écran d'ordinateur, blasé. Il avait encore une pile de dossiers à regarder mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se laisser déranger par eux en ce moment. A la place il choisit de regarder son écran de veille qui était constitué de photos de Kurt et de leurs amis, une photo le fit rire alors il prit son téléphone pour passer un appel.

"Tu te rappelles cette fois après le mariage de Finn et Rachel dans ce petit chalet ? Quand on a fait ce truc, tu sais, dans le jacuzzi. C'était une bonne journée." Dit Blaine dans le micro, ses yeux toujours sur l'écran où des images défilaient pendant que son esprit divaguait vers ce dit souvenir.

Il entendit le rire de Kurt et put imaginer le rougissement qui était en train de se former sur ses joues et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Wow Anderson, Quel bonne manière de commencer une conversation." Dit Kurt de son ton sarcastique.

"Oui eh bien, seulement les meilleurs commencements de conversation pour mon seul et unique." Il fit une pause quand il entendit Kurt rire. "Alors, comment vont les designs ? Près d'être finis ou totalement le contraire ?"

"Ugh, totalement le contraire! Ils ont changé les saloperies de charges de design il y a un peu près deux heures! J'ai à refaire au moins cinq des designs et ils doivent être finis pour 1 heure du matin! 1 heure du matin!"

"Ouch, j'imagine que ça veut dire que tu rentreras tard ?" Blaine pouvait entendre la tristesse dans sa propre voix et il savait que Kurt ne le raterait pas.

"Aww chéri, je suis désolé. Je sais que je pensais rentrer tôt ce soir mais qu'en est-il de demain ? Ce sera juste nous. Okay ? Toute la journée. On peut aller se balader dans le parc, je t'emmènerai dîner quelque part avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre dans le lit et de regarder un film avant de passer la nuit entière sous les couvertures."

La voie de Kurt devint grave et Blaine pouvait sentir ses joues rougir à la pensée d'eux deux ensemble, sous les couvertures, qui courait dans sa tête.

"Que penses-tu que l'on fasse la balade, passe le dîner et le film et de juste se glisser sous les couvertures ?" Dit-il de façon coquine.

"Wow, ici il y a moi qui essaye d'être romantique et puis il y a toi, qui va droit au but." Dit Kurt en se moquant un peu enervé

"Oh tu m'aimes vraiment."

"Je sais que c'est le cas, je me demande pourquoi parfois quand même." Dit Kurt en rigolant dans le téléphone. "Alors, quel seront tes plans pour ce soir pendant que je fais l'esclave ici ?"

"Et, les gars vont prendre quelques verres et m'ont demandé de venir avec eux, mais je ne pense pas que j'irai. Je vais sûrement aller à la maison et écrire peut être ?" son affirmation se transforma en question à la fin. Il avait pensé à sortir avec eux, mais préférait rentrer à la maison et attendre le retour de Kurt.

"Oh ça aà l'air cool, tu devrais sortir avec les gars pour prendre quelques verres, tu n'as pas fait ça depuis un moment" sa phrase sortit assourdie, ça sonnait comme s'il avait un crayon dans la bouche et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ouais je sais, mais je pense que je veux juste rentrer à la maison." Il soupira en sachant que Kurt essayerait de le persuader d'y aller.

"Blaine, tu sais que je ne serai pas là avant tard ce soir alors va juste dehors avec les gars."

"Ouais, je sais que tu ne seras pas à la maison à l'heure habituelle, mais et si t'arrivais à rentrer plus tôt ? Je ne veux pas ne pas être avec toi." Dit-il en soupirant dans le téléphone en tournant comme un idiot dans sa chaise de bureau avant de s'arrêter et de regarder par sa baie vitrée la vue de la magnifique ville qu'est New York.

"Aww Chéri, c'est tellement gentil de ta part, mais je ne serai pas à la maison avant 22 heures. Alors va juste avec les gars, va t'amuser! Tu sors rarement maintenant.."

Un autre soupir, "Kurt,"

"Blaine. Sors ce soir. Je ne quitterai pas le bureau avant neuf heures et demi pour être sûr que je ne rentrerai pas avant dix heures okay ?"

Blaine pouvait entendre le sourire et l'ennui dans sa voix et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui même.

"Okay, d'accord. Je sortirai avec les gars pour quelques verres mais je partirai à neufs heures et demi pour être sûr que je serai moi aussi à la maison avant dix heures." Son ton défait fit rire Kurt , il pouvait le voir secouer la tête vers lui.

"Blaine, le pub est à cinq minutes de notre appartement."

"Ouais je sais, mais comme ça je sais que je ne serai pas à la maison après toi et que je pourrai préparer le dîner pour quand tu rentreras à la maison.." dit-il en rigolant. Il pouvait entendre Kurt rire à travers l'écouteur et son sourire grandit encore plus.

"Oh Blaine, tu es trop adorable! " il pouvait le voir secouer la tête vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu nous cuisineras pour ce soir ?"

"Je pense que tu vas juste devoir attendre de voir" dit-il en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire pour ce soir ...

"Je ne peux pas attendre! Oh merde, je dois y aller bébé. Le boss vient juste de revenir et elle va me tuer si elle sait que je ne donne pas toute mon attention à ces designs."

"Bébé tu dois prendre soin de toi. Tu dois de permettre des pauses sinon tu te tueras!" sa voix avait une note d'autorité et de panique. Il savait à quel point Kurt avait travaillé cette semaine passée et ça ne faisait rien de bien à sa santé.

"Parle m'en," il pouvait l'imaginer rouler des yeux "Je dois y aller, profite de ta soirée et je te verrai à dix heures. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Kurt, Pour Toujours Et A Jamais."

" Pour Toujours Et A Jamais "

Blaine mit le téléphone sur son bureau, un petit sourire sur son visage pendant qu'il pensait à son mari, et la journée de demain qu'il avait prévu pour eux . Il ne pouvait déjà plus attendre. Il retourna son attention vers son ordinateur et commença sur un de ses dossiers.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu le rire de Kurt, la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Kurt.

* * *

**20:45**

Il était assis au pub avec quelques uns des gars avec qui il travaillait, rigolant et discutant à propos de ce qu'il se passait au bureau, comment Joe avait fait sa demande en mariage à Macie la secrétaire (Quand personne n'était même au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble) et comment leur boss Benjamin allait maintenant devenir Papa.

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et regarda les garçons autour de lui, il les connaissait tous depuis plus de 6 ans, ils étaient venus à leurs mariage, il travaillait avec eux tous les jours et ils sortaient ensemble d'un manière ou d'une autre au moins une fois par mois. Il se demandait s'il devait leur parler de leur plan avec Kurt de devenir parents, il les regardait pendant qu'ils commençaient à parler des nouvelles du boulot, ils appellent ça des nouvelles, la plupart des gens les appellent rumeurs. Il sourit et posa sa pinte.

"Les gars, en parlant de nouvelles," il fit une pause, regardant les trois de ses plus proches amis à New York "Kurt et moi avons décidé de fonder une famille." Dit-il, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix.

"Quoi ? Pas moyen ? C'est trop cool !" cria Matt en frappant des mains devant eux.

"Félicitations, à vous deux." Dit Tom en le tapant amicalement dans le dos.

"C'est génial mec." Dit Chris en le poussant un peu dans les côtes. "Tu feras un Papa génial. Et Kurt aussi."

Blaine sourit en réponse, "Merci les gars. Ça veut dire beaucoup."

"Un toast." Dit Matt, en levant son verre, tout le monde, lui compris levèrent leurs verres. "A Blaine et l'amour de sa vie qui vont se poser et fonder une famille" dit il en lui souriant, tout comme les autres.

"A Blaine," dirent-ils tous d'une même voix en trinquant.

Blaine rougit un peu et sourit face à leur affection, occasionnellement ça le choquait toujours qu'il puisse avoir de si bon amis (en dehors des New Directions et des Warblers) qui l'acceptaient pour ce qu'il était. "Merci les gars, ça représente énormément pour moi. Vraiment."

"On t'aime mec, à quoi tu t'attendais ?" dit Tom en passant son bras autour des épaules de Blaine pour le taquiner.

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire, il les regarda un grand sourire sur son visage, ses joues tournant au rouge, embarrassé. Il allait encore dire merci quand son téléphone sonna sur la table. Il allait le prendre sachant que ce serait Kurt mais Chris le prit avant lui.

"Aww c'est Kurtie," S'exclama t-il en rendant son téléphone à Blaine. "Dis-lui qu'on lui fait coucou et qu'on le félicite."

"J'le frai" dit Blaine, déverrouillant son téléphone et regardant son message pendant qu'il essayait de stopper les conversations sur qui serait un oncle ou le parrain de leur enfant, c'était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il rigola et secoua la tête vers les gars avant de taper une réponse.

"C'est bien d'être avec les gars mais je préférerais être avec toi. Ils te disent 'Coucou,' 'Félicitations' et 'On doit se voir dans pas longtemps.' Tu leur manques et il sont en train de décider qui sera le parrain ou l'oncle de notre fils ou fille. Tu me manques aussi :(. Xoxo"

Il allait remettre son portable sur la table et lancer quelques remarques, des remarques taquines à propos du fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de liens de sang avec son enfant quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

"Dis-leur coucou, merci et que pensez vous de dimanche. Ah, vraiment ? Qu'ils soient bénis. Je pense que c'est quelque chose dont nous aurons à parler :P Encore quelques heures et on pourra passer les 58 prochaines ensembles . :) xx"

"Ils ne peuvent déjà plus attendre! Leur 'Kurtie-Wurtie' leur manque. Leurs paroles pas les miennes :P Oui, on doit vraiment parler de ça. :L Encore quelques heures c'est toujours trop long. :( Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux pas attendre de t'avoir dans mes bras, au lit, et nu. ;)"

Il rigola et posa son téléphone sur la table, se demandant quel genre de réponse il aurait.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ce dimanche ?" dit Matt, "est-ce qu'on devrait juste aller prendre quelques verres ou est-ce que vous voulez aller dîner avant. Qu'est-ce que voudrait Kurtie-Wurtie ?"

Blaine rigola, "Tu sais qu'il déteste ce nom Matt," dit-il avant que Dan n'ait la chance de parler.

"Je sais," dit-il comme un fait avéré. "C'est pour ça que je l'appelle comme ça. T'embêter, si ce bleu à quelque chose à voir avec lui," Blaine rougit, "Peut-être que l'on devrait trouver un nom beaucoup plus," il fit une pause en cherchant le mot approprié, "animal."

Toute la table se mit à rire alors que le visage de Blaine tournait à un rouge foncé, "Les gars, arrêtez ça, sérieusement, ça a été comme ça toute la journée!" dit-il, sa voix plus haute que d'habitude ce qui fit une nouvelle fois eclater de rire la table. Il laissa échapper un soupir a moitié irrité quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau sur la table.

"Aww. Est-ce que c'est l'amant animal qui te texte à nouveau ?" dit Dan d'une voix taquine le poussant gentiment dans l'épaule." Tout le groupe rigola en réponse.

Blaine leur fit un sourire sarcastique avant de regarder son téléphone, écoutant à peine les remarques mesquines qui lui étaient envoyées.

"Oo ! J'aime comment vous pensez Mr Anderson. Tu sais, il y a une nouvelle position dont j'ai entendu parler et je suis impatient de l'essayer sur toi. Ça te dit ? ;)"

Blaine se sentit rougir encore plus et il entendit les rires et les 'miaulements' de ses amis pendant qu'ils le remarquaient et commençaient une conversation sur leur vie sexuelle. Il rigola en décidant de donner quelque chose à quoi penser à son mari.

"Ça a l'air coquin. J'aime ça. Je suis impatient, la sensation de toi en moi, ton souffle chaud sur ma peau pendant que nos corps bougent comme un seul, chaud et transpirant. Ma main remontant sur ta taille.. ;)"

Il avait le plus grands des sourire alors que son téléphone vibra immédiatement, il attendait ce texte avec impatience, il savait de quoi Kurt aurait l'air dans son bureau en ce moment, tout excité et frustré.

"Purée, c'est juste devenu vraiment chaud ici.. Seulement une heure et demi et je serai à la maison. Merci mon Dieu! Je ne pense pas que je pourrai tenir plus longtemps!" Blaine rigola à cette réponse ce qui fit Tom, qui était assis à côté de lui, se penchant pour lire le message.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parler vous deux ?" dit-il d'une manière taquine " 'c'est juste devenu vraiment chaud ici' Hmm.. Je me le demande."

Les garçons rirent en lui lançant des regards taquins, entendus.

"Parler coquin hein ? C'est chaud." Dit Dan en prenant une gorgée de sa pinte.

Il se ressentit rougir. "La ferme les gars, on ne parle pas coquin. On.. parle juste" il savait que sa voix le trahissait.

Ses amis secouèreny seulement la tête avant de recommencer leurs conversation sur leur vie sexuelle et des différentes positions sexuelles pour les mecs gays. Blaine secoua juste la tête et rigola en tapant sa réponse

";) Maintenant retourne travailler et on parlera coquin plus tard. Je t'aime. x"

"Je t'aime aussi. Pour Toujours Et A Jamais x "

" Pour Toujours Et A Jamais " répondit-il en souriant, avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche et de finir sa pinte. Il était prêt à partir, prêt à aller à la maison et à se préparer pour voir Kurt.

C'était la dernière fois que Kurt avait entendu/lu quelque chose de lui. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une conversation avec son mari.

* * *

**21:43**

Blaine était à la maison assis sur le canapé consultant un de ses autres dossiers de cas.

La table était mise pour leurs repas de soirée tardif. Il avait fait toutes les choses que Kurt avait malicieusement demandé dans le parc. Il était allé chercher quelques roses qui étaient maintenant dans un vase avec des chandelles allumées sur leur table de dîner. Une playlist de leurs chansons fétiches avait été créée pour la soirée et elle jouait sur son iPod depuis le système de hauts parleurs.

21: 44 disait la montre de Blaine alors qu'il se baissait pour vérifier le poulet dans le four quand un étrange et terrifiant sentiment l'attaqua. Soudainement il eut froid, l'air autour de lui semblant glacé et son cœur commençant à battre plus fort. Confus, il consulta sa température et voulut prendre quelques calmants avant de prendre des vitamines. Mais il oublia cette idée, pensant qu'il était juste en train de tomber malade.

Après quelques touches finales à sa présentation de plat, et pendant qu'il laissait le poulet finir de cuir il se mit confortablement sur le canapé. Prenant quelques notes sur un de ses prochains dossier sur son iPad. Il chantait sur Teenage Dream quand il entendit son téléphone jouer la même chanson depuis la cuisine, il posa son iPad sur le canapé et ses notes sur la table, un sourire triste sur son visage pendant qu'il allait répondre. Il était 22:01, Kurt devait rentrer dans pas longtemps et il semblait qu'il pourrait être rentré à la maison un peu plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il vit le nom de Kurt sur l'identifiant de numéro et s'appuya contre le comptoir avant de répondre.

"Tut-tut-tut, quelqu'un est en retard," dit il malicieusement dans le micro.

"Allô, est-ce que c'est Mr Anderson ?" Blaine se releva au son d'une femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Umm, oui, c'est lui. Qui est-ce ? Où est Kurt ?" Panique, inquiétude et confusion traversèrent ses expressions faciales. Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt laisse une femme inconnue répondre à son téléphone. Il avait le sentiment que ses tripes était broyées dans son estomac, il avait la plus étrange des idées sur ce que ça voulait dire mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne se pouvait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

"J'ai peur d'avoir quelques mauvaises nouvelle concernant votre mari Ku-" La femme parla mais Blaine interrompit. La pensée qui traversait son esprit et le sentiment traversant son torse ne pouvaient pas être vrai.

"Mauvaises nouvelles ? Quoi ? Où est Kurt ? Est-ce que je peux lui parler s'il vous plait ?" ses mots sortirent précipités et paniqués alors qu'il commençait à trembler de façon incontrolable. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

"Kurt a été impliqué dans un accident, i peu près quinze minutes" commença t-elle, sa voix tremblant un peu.

Silence. Son esprit se remplissait de tellement de pensées et de questions. Il voulait lui demander quel genre d' accident, il voulait lui demander si Kurt allait bien même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour demander, il savait déjà.

"Je suis tellement désolé Mr Anderson, mais Kurt n'a pas survécu." Kurt n'a pas survécu. Il était parti, Kurt était parti. Blaine sentit son corps glisser contre le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine. Ca ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

"Quand nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu il était toujours semi-conscient mais l'impact du taxi a causé des hémorragies internes, nous avons essayé de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais nous n'avions juste pas assez de temps. Il," Blaine remarqua à peine que la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne était en train de pleurer, sa voix se brisant. "Avant qu'il, avant qu'il, il m'a dit de vous dire quelque chose. Est-ce que vous aimeriez l'entendre ?" demanda t-elle gentiment, sa voix se brisant.

Blaine voulait savoir ce que c'était, il devait savoir ce que c'était, qu'avaient été les derniers mots de Kurt? Ses dernières pensées ? Il devait savoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre il réussit quand même à répondre d'une voix cassée "Oui s'il vous plaît" alors qu'il posait sa tête dans sa main libre, les larmes tombant de manière incontrôlable pendant qu'il essayait de garder sa respiration pendant qu'il était toujours au téléphone avec cette étrangère.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, "il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait tellement et qu'il veut que vous fassiez votre deuil et que vous tourniez la page, il ne veut pas que vous vous lamentiez la dessus." Elle fit une pause, Blaine écoutait silencieusement, des larmes tombant silencieusement surses joues. Kurt, son Kurt, son entière raison d'exister lui avait juste été arraché.

La femme parla à nouveau, "il m'a demandé de vous dire de dire à Rachel, Finn, son Père et tous vos amis à quel point il les aime tous" plus de larmes commencèrent à tomber quand il pensa au fait qu'il devait annoncer la nouvelle au père de Kurt, Finn, Rachel. Leurs amis. Comment était-il supposer faire ça ? Il laissa échapper un soupire tremblant en essayant de se ressaisir et de se concentrer sur ce que la femme disait. Il ne pouvait pas, il laissa sortir un sanglot tremblant. Le fond de sa pensée remarqua que la femme à l'autre bout essayait de le réconforter. Kurt, il était parti, il était vraiment parti. Il secoua la tête, Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver, ils étaient supposés avoir un dîner en ce moment.

"Il a dit qu'il voulait que vous soyez heureux." La femme pleurait plus fort de l'autre côté de la ligne, "la dernière chose qu'il a dit, il a dit d'avoir du courage."

Le téléphone tomba de la main de Blaine et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Blaine baissa la tête contre ses genoux pendant qu'il laissait les sanglots l'envahir, durs et incontrôlables pendant qu'il posait ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Les pensées de comment ils avaient passé leur dernière journée ensemble, chaque conversation, chaque toucher, chaque regard, il voulait se rappeler de chaque détail de cette journée. Ils étaient supposés fêter le rôle de Rachel Vendredi. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver, il allait faire des recherche pour fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, devenir des Papas.

Seul dans leur appartement, l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec son mari Kurt, brisé sur le sol de la cuisine était assis Blaine. Pleurant de façon incontrôlable pendant que tout son monde venait juste de s'effondrer autour de lui. Les murs de son monde s'étaient juste écroulés autour de ses pieds. Qu'était il supposé faire maintenant. Kurt était tout pour lui, son tout. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver. Mais ça l'était il savait que ça l'était.

C'était le dernier appel qu'il reçut du téléphone de Kurt, aussi le pire coup de fil qu'il avait jamais reçu de toute sa vie.

C'était le dernier jour qu'il avait jamais eu avec l'amour de sa vie.


	2. Notes

Oups j'ai totalement oublié de le dire mais cette OS est une TRADUCTION de la fiction That Was The Last Time de JustCallMeObsessed(u/2790642/JustCallMeObsessed)qui aussi écrit It's All On Facebook que je suis en train de traduire . Alors je n'ai aucun mérite dans l'écriture seulement dans la traduction. Mais j'ai moi aussi écrit une DeathFic après avoir vu celle là tellement elle m'avait bouleversé. C'est un Two-Shots au nom de Par Amour…Rien N'est Impossible. Le premier chapitre traite de suicide vraiment très détaillé alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre ou êtes sensible à ce sujet passé directement au deuxième chapitre(Kurt et Blaine ce retrouve au Paradis). En tout je vais en profiter pour tous vous remerciez de votre soutient et de vos reviews. Ca fait super plaisir. Merci à ce qui me suivent depuis le début et m'on mit dans leur favorite autors et favorite story. Sur ce bye bye,rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre de ESOA et continuez de laissé des reviews.


End file.
